


Garden Variety Conversations

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2021 [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Maria has a question for Sarah Jane.Set just after Invasion of the Bane.
Relationships: Maria Jackson & Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Purimgifts 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Garden Variety Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> Confession: I am slightly obsessed with Maria.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sarah Jane, can I ask you a question?” Maria said.

They were sitting in Sarah Jane’s garden. It was a warm Summer afternoon, and they’d been relaxing in silence for a while. Luke had gone inside, saying it was far too hot for his tastes, and went inside in an attempt to cool down in the shadow. Maria didn’t know what he was talking about; the temperature was perfect.

Now, she and Sarah Jane were the only ones in the garden.

Sarah Jane looked up. “Of course you can. Did something happen? Are you okay?”

Maria giggled nervously. “No, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering—well, you’ve obviously fought aliens before, right?” When Sarah Jane nodded, she went on, “well, I was wondering, what was that like? How’d you do it all on your own?”

Sarah Jane chuckled. “I didn’t do it all on my own. I couldn’t have. No, I usually had help.”

“Like who?”

“Oh, old friends. I met them when I was... well, not much older than you are now. You meet enough aliens, you start to meet people who can help you fight them if necessary.”

“How did you start doing it, then?” Maria asked.

Sarah Jane leaned forward conspiratorially. “Promise not to tell?”

Maria nodded enthusiastically, her face full of wonder.

“I pretended to be someone else to get into a military facility,” Sarah Jane mock-whispered, “and then accidentally travelled back in time.”

“No way!”

“Yes way,” Sarah Jane replied.

Maria frowned. “How do you travel in time accidentally, though?”

“I sneaked aboard a time machine. I just didn’t know it was one.”

Maria gasped. 'That’s so...”

“Weird?” Sarah Jane supplemented. “Yes, it is. Comes with the job, I’m afraid.”

“No, I think it’s wonderful!” Maria said, excitement shining in her eyes. “That must have been wonderful!”

Sarah Jane laughed. “It was also very scary. I was terrified!”

“Comes with the job?” Maria said, suddenly a bit more serious.

“It does,” Sarah Jane replied, matching Maria’s tone, “but that’s why you don’t work alone if you can help it. It’s much easier to bear if someone is there to bear it with you. I’ve worked alone for far too long; I can’t recommend it.”

Maria didn’t quite know what to say to that, so they sat together in silence for a while.

“It is fun, though,” Sarah Jane mused, breaking the silence. “Not all aliens are friendly—you’ve certainly noticed that—but there’s plenty who are. And that makes it all worth it. You can form friendships that span galaxies! You can experience wonders you wouldn’t have dared imagine before! And best of all, you can experience them with people you know. There are the most wonderful things out there. But they’re also here.” She shifted in her seat, facing Maria. “I understand that you’re scared, Maria. I would be too. But don’t let that discourage you.”

Maria smiled brightly. “I won’t, Sarah Jane. I promise.”

Sarah Jane nodded. “Alright. Are you thirsty? I can get something from the fridge.”

“Yes please!” Maria said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art made by—you guessed it—me! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
